


A Night Out

by Bestbuds55



Series: Meant to be Together (Joger) [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, disco deaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: The band go out to a bar together and Roger’s over the moon to see John again. The boys grow even closer after their first night together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone it's been a hot minute, but the next section is finally beginning! I've been having a bad time with my motivation and anxiety lately, but I won't let that stop me. Just means it might be a little slow coming. I have a couple of days off, so I at least have intentions of putting the next chapter out then.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been 4 days since that faithful morning where Roger had enjoyed John for the first time and it was easy for him to admit that he wanted more. How could he not? He had the image of a beautiful John writhing against his tongue. Not to mention the taste of his spunk permanently engraved into his tastebuds. Roger had Nearly rubbed himself raw thinking about it since the act had happened.

That morning had been a magical experience, even through the pain of a hangover. John had rubbed against him as they left the bed, kissing like he couldn't get enough. They giggled and John had borrowed clothes that didn't really fit as they ate toast with cheese for breakfast. It had been wonderfully domestic and a bit gag worthy of he was being honest. They napped after that, like they didn't have a care in the world.

John had snuck out of their bed to go to class like the good little nerd he was and Roger had laid there the rest of the day, unable to move away from the sheets that smelled of sex and John. He had finally changed them yesterday when Freddie insisted he air out his bedroom. If Freddie was saying it, then it must have been bad. He had watched Brian and Freddie do there weird flirting rituals while his playing scrabble, and missed the other half of his soul.

John hadn't contacted, nor had he picked up the phone when Roger had tried. It couldn't be just bad luck either, because Roger had called more times then he would like to admit. He wasn't needy, he just needed John. It was a fine line, and upsetting that John didn't even seem to care. Roger sucked it up and waited to the next time that fate brought them together like a big boy. It wouldn't be long, considering they had a band together.

Roger didn't understand why John could possibly be ignoring or avoiding him. They had perfect chemistry and had only been making it right as they had gotten off together for the first time. Roger already knew they were soul mates, so why was John on the run from him? That thought hurt more then he thought it would.

So here Roger was, 4 days later ready to die from excitement because John had called and talked to Freddie over the phone. He hadn't requested to speak to Roger, though he had hovered close incase John mentioned him. Roger had gotten a thrill out of finally hearing his boy's voice. Freddie had been so excited to plan a night out to get to know each other more as a group when he should have been planning a practice. It was typical Freddie and Roger had never loved him more.

Roger had played it cool when he had first saw John at the bar, his beautiful minx. The apparently elusive man of his dreams. Seriously, Roger had been having the wettest of dreams about him every night while craving for his presence. It was a bit pathetic, but Roger had liked those dreams a lot. Even the ones that hadn't been so sexy.

He had had a dream of John smiling at him while they drove down the road. A song in his voice and a ring on his finger as he held tightly onto Roger. A tired out little human in the back seat, safe and secure at the reasonable speed Roger was driving. He had to drive responsibly, even if he knew it was just a dream. He was a father after all, and John counted on him to keep their family safe.

Roger hadn't even wanted to wake up from that dream, but the chance of one day that situation being real had given him motivation in the end.  One day they'd be able to adopt all the kids they wanted, and even get married. Roger would change the world until it was able to happen. There would be no fear as long as John as by his side. 

The bar stunk of old booze and older puke, but the moment that Roger had caught sight of John waiting for him and Freddie, it had become a magical place. Roger was in a trance the moment he had made eye contact, bee lining towards his elusive brunette. 

John had been shy when Roger hugged him close, but was quick to relax into it. He had to be able to feel just how fast Roger's heart was beating. It wasn't long before they were having a great time just laughing at each other's stories and drinking cheap beer. No one was really drunk, just happy to be with each other. 

They had crammed together into a booth that looked like it hadn't ever been cleaned and Roger was currently holding John's hand. Not even under the table either, just straight out in the open. Freddie had protested for 10 seconds when their fingers had first laced together, but John had smiled at him with those big eyes and it had shut the other man up pretty fast.

Not that Freddie was really going to be able to say something, with the way that Brian was leaning against him. They were happily sharing air like old lovers instead of friends. Roger hoped they got their shit together soon, and then these could be double dates. He could barely wait. 

"So John, how's life been treating you for nearly a week? I missed you." Roger didn't mean to come off so needy, but his voice went up to a higher pitch with his increased emotional output. 

John frowned a bit and squeezed at his fingers, leaning in close so no one else could hear. "I was scared that you wouldn't want to talk again. Like I'd given to much away and you'd be bored already. This is all so new Roggie." John said sincerely, with a bit of a wobbly lip.

Roger forgave him instantly, knowing that John hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. "Next time I give you a call baby, answer okay? No more radio silence, I need to hear that lovely voice every day." Roger bargained and smiles dreamily when John nodded for confirmation.

"Yeah Roger, I want to hear from you too. It's you who has a lovely voice." John answered. This was the way it was supposed to be, flirting and holding hands. Two pieces to a puzzle that fit together and made a beautiful picture. The only way life could get any better then this would be if Freddie and Brian got their heads out of their own asses and admitted they loved each other. John was Roger's little mind reader as always.

"Hey, you two should hold hands too. So people don't think me and Rog are weird. More people the better." John tried, with a snicker present in his voice. He cuddled sweetly into Roger's side, and flexed his fingers to emphasize his point. 

Freddie nodded at John's opinion and glanced over at Brian with a small smile. "Well darling, you could just let go of each other instead." The older man tried to reason, but crumbled when John pouted at him.

"Don't wanna let Roger go ever again. Don't you wanna be supportive of us Freddie?" John played his entire hand with that line and Roger had never been more proud. This was his boy, using his innocent looks and charming pout to his advantage. Freddie didn't stand a chance against that. No one did.

Freddie made an interesting sound with just his throat and grabbed awkwardly onto Brian's hand, squeezing down like the other might've tried to get away. Brian gave the stained table his attention with wide eyes. No one mentioned how he breath hitched or the way he squirmed slightly while glancing at their hands. 

Roger snorted at his friends, but liked the picture of them being together too. John was a genius angel sent to him from above, only he could've made something this wonderful happen. He leaned close and kissed John's cheek as a reward. The brunette gave him a full on grin, while biting at his lip. It was naughty and Roger wanted to kiss that look off of him. Now wasn't the time or place for that.

"So darling, do you mind me holding onto you this? It's hard to tell with the way you're hiding away from me behind all that hair." Freddie said to Brian, trying to catch the taller man's eye. 

Roger had known Brian a long time and he knew very well that Brian had never given two shits about holding hands. He had said in the past that he didn't see the appeal to it. Roger could see just how much it was affecting him now and it was hard not to laugh. Brian showed his happiness at the simple action in the way his eyes crinkled with joy. 

"I like it Freddie." Brian whispered back, turning a bit red at his own reply. That had probably been a big step for him, and Brian still looked nervous over it. Roger was so proud of his friends.

"That's good dearest, because so do I." Freddie answered and inched closer to Brian. Soon there was no more space between the two of them. The booth didn't seem so crammed now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well this one just about finished itself. We have fluff and talking amongst the band. Couldn't resist a bit more cute before another naughty bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Look Roger, it's almost like we're on a double date now!" John exclaimed sweetly while leaning his head on Roger's shoulder. The blond's mouth went a bit dry at the implication and he got a clear view of the other two men sputtering over the comment. 

"Yeah babe, this is definitely a date. Right boys?" Roger knew he shouldn't be taunting his friends like this, but couldn't help it. He'd always had quite the chaotic personality. Besides, John seemed to like the way that he teased. 

Freddie and Brian glanced over at one another, inches apart. The blush seemed to spread from one man to another as they finally looked into each other's eyes. Roger thought for a second that they would kiss, but they both turned away instead. Great, even Freddie was being bashful.

John made up for the moment that wasn't by grabbing Roger face to receive his full attention. He nuzzled his face into Roger's neck and breathed in, like he had been wanting the scent of his aftershave all night. Maybe he had, John seemed to be good at hiding those kind of things.

"Missed you so much Rog over the past days. You don't think I'm desperate do you?" John whimpered out, clearly embarrassed. Roger wanted to tease, but the thought of how many times he had desperately tried to call John in the last few days kept his mouth shut. Had John even realized just how many times his phones had been ringing?

"Johnny if anyone's desperate it's me, I was going crazy trying to get ahold of you. I had dreams about you every night." Roger said with no fear, he felt that John deserves the truth. 

John blushed a beautiful red color and nuzzles even farther into Roger. "I dreamed about you too. Made me feel naughty, thinking about you like that when you weren't there." John's voice was low and sweet; like he knew exactly what he was doing to Roger. 

Roger swallowed harshly, and he knew that John could feel it while pushed up against his neck. That wasn't exactly what he had been thinking that John would say to him. His pants felt a bit tighter then they had before. John looked a bit nervous when he didn't reply right away, and Roger laughed at the situation. They were a ridiculous pair, and so meant for one another.

"I thought about you too; the way you tasted on  my tongue and how you looked while trying not to choke on my dick. We could have that later tonight if you want, could have it every night." Roger growled into his close companions ear. Freddie and Brian were still distracted in their own little worlds thankfully. If they hadn't been Roger would have gladly just announced it to the whole table. He wasn't shy, and needed to John to know how much he cared.

John pulled back to look into his squinted eyes,  and Roger took in the details of his face. John eyes crinkled with joy much like Brian's always seemed to and when he smiled his entire face showed that expression. He had a tooth gap that made his already innocent looking face adorable, and most importantly John looked at Roger like he had hung the moon. 

"You won't get tired of having me around?" John sounded unsure, and Roger was having none of that. 

"Babydoll, you're all I ever want in life. I'm not gonna get tired of you, I want you around all the time. We'll make music by day and sweet love all night. Doesn't that sound great John?" There was no joke in his tone, and Roger had never been more serious about anything in his entire life. He was 100 percent off the deep end for John and needed him to realize that. 

It was regretful that John wasn't the one that replied, as Roger had nearly forgotten they weren't alone. "Bloody hell darling, Rog you might as well just propose with a declaration like that. Give our new boy some space to breath why don't you?" Freddie teased, but Roger could tell by his tone that he was only half joking. 

"It sounds great to me Roger, I'm so glad I met you." John answered, pointedly ignoring Freddie's last comment. 

Freddie let out a whine when he realized that John had no intention of acknowledging his comment, but Brian was quick to comfort him. Choosing that moment to bring a hand up to tug a bit on a piece of Freddie's hair. "I think you two are cute together." Brian stated like the good friend he was. Freddie melted against the taller man with a distracted smile.

The conversation from there on out was light and everyone was in a good mood. They remained in their pairs of two, cuddle together and ignoring the rest of the world. Each man still had a half full glass of beer that was probably borderline warm with how long they had been sitting there. No one had been interested in getting drunk for once and it was a wonderful thing. Maybe there wasn't much of a point now that they all had the objects of their desires. 

"Our performance was amazing, we were on top form! Soon enough those pubs are gonna be begging us to come back and play because they crowd will be wherever we are." Roger bragged. He was so proud of them all, and knew that with this group his dreams were so close to reality. Except it would be even better then he used to picture, because John would be right there with him. 

"Get used to it darling, we're going to be rockstars." Freddie said without a speck of doubt in his voice. Brian cheered happily at those words, laughing like he was drunk. 

"Couldn't have done it without John's amazing base skills. It's what we needed all along." Brian finally joined in, complimenting John with joy. "I was beginning to think we'd never find the right person and then it turns out we just had to find Roger's soulmate. That easy." 

John blushed, but thanked Brian. "It's Roger's drumming skills that are amazing, never heard anything like it. Base always needs a good drum line beside it or it sounds like shit." John giggled out, trying to turn the attention from himself. 

"Yeah well, that's nothing compared to those dancing skills of yours. Out of nowhere too." Freddie shot back at John, making the younger man fidget in his seat against Roger. The blond snorted at his movement and hooked an arm around to hold him still. 

"Yeah, I was surprised to see you wiggling about of stage like that. Like you owned the stage, and couldn't help but bop to my drum beat." Roger teased, leaving out the bit about the coy ass shakes that had definitely been aimed in his direction. John was already embarrassed enough, no need to add to it. 

"Never would have even made it to stage without you." John said sincerely, and captured the moment by leaning forward to kiss Roger's cheek. 

Their friends awed as it was Roger's turn to turn red. What a lovely date night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter leaves off on a bit of a cliffhanger, mostly because it was so fluffy and I didn't want to ruin it with the next bit. Hope you enjoy!

John and Roger had been having a wonderful night filled with holding hands and talking to their friends. A nearly double date, because once John had suggested that Freddie and Brian also hold hands, they never let them go. Instead of four friends hanging out it was two couples, hanging all over once another.

They had steadily been leaning closer with every flirtation said in the last hour and now John was plastered to Roger's shoulder. They took turns squeezing hands and had even gone back to ignoring their band mates while they spoke. It was easy to be lost in their own little world.

"This dark lighting makes you look like a sexy and alluring vampire John." Roger was feeling extra flirty tonight and John responding to it was making his heart pound he felt invincible. 

"Are vampires even sexy Rog? Aren't they like a thing that supposed to be a horrible monster?" John questioned with a grin. He probably wanted to see Roger squirm, but the blond was standing by his dumb point.

"What? You telling me you don't think a creature that has to lore people away in the dark is sexy? How else would they get people to go with them if not through seduction?" Roger exclaimed, now fully invested into this conversation. Roger had just about had his sexual awakening while watching Dracula. This was as close as he would ever get to admitting that fact out loud.

"I think you're just bending it towards your sexual fantasies love. Besides, I think your the seductive one in this relationship." John giggled, realizing just how invested Roger was in his random thoughts.

"Alright babe, I'll be the vampire and you can be the innocent young women that I've chosen as my target." Roger flirted, giving John a peck on the cheek. No one cared what they were doing in this crowded bar, and Roger was feeling particularly brave. Brian was ranting about something to do with space across the table and Freddie was just listening with a full toothed grin. 

"Would you decide that you didn't want to kill me in the end and keep me around for years to come?" John joked back, seeming to also like the sinful scenario. Roger took notice of the fact that John seemed to like role play scenarios.

"Oh yeah baby, I'd sex you first to just be polite, probably planning to kill you after. Only to discover that you're a goddess nymph in disguise, that'd I'd never be able to get enough of. You wouldn't even mind if I couldn't resist a small nibble as long as I kissed you with a bit of blood still in my mouth. I'd never let you go, you'd be mine for all eternity from that moment on. I'd take you as my bride to ensure you'd never get away from me."

Roger was suddenly feeling very turned on for being in such a public place and knew he needed to get away from this conversation if he wanted to remain decent. John looks entranced at the prospect that they've been flirting with and he know down the line they're gonna make a night out of the scenario. When the relationship they have isn't so fresh and they're familiar with each other's body's. One night he'll take John like he was a vampire stealing a pretty maiden. Choosing to keep her as a bride instead of killing her.

"So, wanna dance tonight John? Cause I see a space over there on the dance floor just for us. Little piece of heaven, where you can wiggle and grind all you want." Roger cheekily asked, changing the subject. 

"Well now, that seems like an offer I can't refuse. But what happens if I grind back and someone gets to interested Roggie?" John was teasing now, but it made a possessive feeling spark in Roger's chest. He could only hope that John knew he was playing with fire.

"The only one you're going to be doing any grinding with is me baby. Twirling around and hopping around for my eyes, no one else's." Roger's eyes were as dark as his eyes, as they roamed down over John's thin body. His boy knew just how to really get him going. 

"Let's get going then." John said while fluttering his eye lashes at his blond companion. He was always excited to be able to dance and being with Roger only made it more exciting.

They were up on their feet and ditching the others without a second thought. Making their way together to the little spot Roger had originally pointed out. John was already starting to twist along to the beat before they got there, and Roger loved the way he still managed to move while do so. It was endearing to watch John get lost in the music, and ignored the fact that he felt a bit jealous that his boy was dancing to another man's drum beat. One day they'd go dancing and hear their own music, Roger was sure of it. 

It was fun being on the dance floor with John, who bobbed and jumped to every beat.it was so unique and John like that Roger couldn't help the grin that sprouted. Roger thinks not for the first time this night, that John is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He pulls his brunette close, showing his possessive streak and they sway together for a few moments. 

Roger lets him go after that, not wanting to cage his love in anyway. John was meant to wiggle and jive in anyway he could, not be held down by a jealous lover.

Roger was happy to sway and have John do circles around him. He didn't have to be very animated when John jumped around him like a presenting peacock. It didn't even matter that occasionally another person got a bit to close to his dancing queen, because John's attention was 100 percent on him alone. Every once in a while Roger would stick a hand out to grab John to spin him. John rewarded him with a happy giggle every time and this might be the best feeling in the world.

Roger momentarily put a hand on John's hip and tugged him close, pressing lips to his ear so no one else could hear. "Look at you go, a disco queen. Looking better and being more talented then anyone else here and I get to know you're all for me. John, you're absolutely amazing."

John flushes at the compliments, but doesn't stop swaying his hips. Roger wants to take him to the dirty bathroom this club probably contains and make him believe those words. He won't do that though, because John deserves better then that. 

John chooses that moment to make an affectionate noise and swoop forwards to nuzzle into Roger. He nibbles gently he does so to really make Roger's blood boil and then dances away like the tease he is. It was the perfect moment, and Roger would have laughed if they hadn't been rudely interrupted. 

Everything had been going so well tonight too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing kill creativity like being called in and forced to work on a rare day off. Oh well, the perks of being an adult. We about to get a little bit angsty and have possessive!Roger make an appearance. Enjoy!

Roger wasn't known for being a very calm man, often having his temper get the better of him. While John had been calming him down with his presence in the last days, it was inexcusable that someone would be rude to his love. He possessive nature made Roger want to fight to protect John, even if his opponents would be dumb girls that didn't know any better. He used to like that kind of girl. Not anymore, John was his top and only priority.

There was someone who stepped in between John and him, going as far to push John a bit to the side when he tried not to move. It was a couple of women actually; they giggled and touched at Roger's chest. The rude women bounced excitedly and drew attention to the abundance of their cleavage. Roger could barely see anything besides the pout present on John's face. It was a damp cloth in the middle of a perfect night. 

John had been so happy bumping playfully around him just minutes before and now he looked like he wanted to back away from the whole situation. Like Roger might be ashamed of being seen with him. Roger wasn't, and he especially didn't like the way that John tensed up. Around these harlots of women. Roger wasn't impressed.

He shifted the hand trying to sneak up his shirt off of him and weaved to John, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest. John made a sad whimpering noise to show he was unhappy with the situation, but curled into him anyways. His boy was a good one, sticking with him even when he was uncomfortable. John hadn't said anything in the last few minutes, like he was petrified to with these others hanging about them. Roger could feel him shake just like he had the night of their first performance. 

"Come on Roger, let's go play." One of the girls giggled and tried to tempt him. God damn, how hard was it to take a fucking hint? Roger was starting to get very annoyed with these women who wouldn't leave him alone. To make matters worse, he could barely tell if he was more angry about the ones ignoring his John or the one paying attention to him. 

She had raven black hair that was a bit long and could use a wash. The red lipstick she wore wasn't her color and looked whorish with the lighting. Roger did not like her or the way that she decided that she could just reach out and touch what belonged to him. His mood was dark with thoughts that he'd never be able to voice aloud without scaring someone. John probably won't like if he murdered someone, but he was sure that his boy would forgive him eventually. Roger decided against it none the less; it would put a damper on the coming music career.

She ran a finger down John's back, making him jump with a bit of a yelp. "Forget Rog, I could go for a bit of fun with you cutie. You look like you could use someone who could show you a thing or two." Her tone was flirty and a bit mean. John whimpered at her words, and seemed to try to drive himself directly into Roger's skin with trying to get away from that wondering hand. Roger liked that he was sealing protection from him and couldn't puffing out his chest slightly for intimidation.

"Hey lady, back up. There's flirting and then there's making someone fucking uncomfortable. Besides, my boy don't need you to show him anything. Right John?" Roger growled out angrily, starting to get annoyed with the whole situation. This was ridiculous, and he was done with anyone who dared make his boy panic. He'd protect him through this, even if it meant making a scene with a bunch of girls. John meant that much to him.

John didn't speak even though Roger prompted him to, and instead shook slightly as the woman sneered at them. "Oh? And does your boy not know how to speak for himself? You two shouldn't even be that close, or did you walk into the wrong club?" The raven haired woman was venomous and knew exactly where to hit. Roger had to take a deep breath so he didn't end up hitting a woman.

"We can be wherever we wanna be, it's you who doesn't belong in this situation." He snarled with matching venom, liking that the woman finally back up a bit. She looked somewhat ashamed of what she had said and it made Roger relax a tiny bit. Alright, so her intention hadn't been to offend.

John stepped away again as soon as he was no longer the target of advances, and looked a bit more relaxed. "Look at you being a knight in shining armor. Thanks for the rescue Roggie." John teasing tone was back and it made Roger feel better about the whole situation. Hearing his voice again at that moment was quite the reward for bravely staking his claim. It wasn't over yet though, and he had another thing in mind to get these women to leave them be.

Another girl stepped forward and rubbed her tits against Roger's arm, unattractively. "Forgot him Roger, don't you wanna fuck me? We had such a great time last month." 

"Sorry ladies, it's just me and my boy tonight." He gritted out with a semi laughing tone. He could tell that the pushy women were upsetting John and therefore he was done with them completely. He remembered the one who propositioned him very clearly; she gave shit head and he had been able to tell that he wasn't the only man she had slept with that night. Not that he had very high standards himself, but she should treasure herself more. Maybe that last thought was a bit cruel, but he had had higher standards since meeting John. Like there was no point in getting an erecting if John wasn't either present for it or have a  staring role in his fantasy.

"Come one Rog, you never turn down fun. If you don't wanna ditch your friend then he can join in too. There's enough of us after all." A blond said, circling around them like a lazy shark. She had bad fake nails that looked like they would rip all your hair out if given the opportunity. John nails were neat and clean, and his fingernails were a bit calloused from playing his instrument.

Roger didn't mean to be so cynical about all these women, but John brought out that protective and possessive side of him. No one else seemed to entice him anymore, why would they when he had an amazing bassist paying him attention? John was all he needed, and was perfect in every way. 

"Look ladies not gonna happen, got other plans." He tried one more time to be polite about it, but the words came out through gritted teeth. He was done with this happening and John cowering on his side. John was a goddess in his own right and much more beautiful then any of these women were. There was something thrilling at the brink of his mind; he should show John off. 

The women around them whined, but Roger just ignored and hooked John in even closer then he had been before. They were so close that he could feel the way that John's breath hitched as his hand made its way down to his lower back. Roger dipped John dramatically to the music, liking the way that he gasped in surprise at the motion. He kept John in that low position and wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, cheekily pushing his luck with the already low hand. It inches down to John's ass and gives a heavy pressured grip. 

There is a lovely blush on John's cheeks, from either embarrassment or arousal. He doesn't fight against Roger's advance on him though, looking like he even enjoyed it. John smiles at him for the first time since the women had come over and Roger couldn't help but grin back. Good, he loved that smile.

The women around them finally seemed to register the situation and started to disperse. That didn't stop Roger from leaning down and stealing John's lips with a kiss. They shouldn't act like this in public, but Roger couldn't help it. His boy was too perfect not to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: One final chapter to finish it all off. This story has gone so much longer then I thought it would but I'm happy with all it turned out to be. Next up will the sequel to my Maylor fic. I have 6 chapters already planned, but it might be more ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The kiss that they shared in that night club was less then enthusiastic, as John played a limp rag doll underneath of his pressure. Roger wondered if he should have warned him about the kiss before it happened, but didn't regret it as everyone around them just seemed to fade away. Hopefully John felt the same way, because that was nearly magical with the dip and Roger knew he'd be repeating the move in the future.

The first thing out of Roger's mouth when they broke apart wasn't as smooth as he wanted it to be. John seemed to have that effect on his brain; making him really seem like a dumb blond. To be fair, whenever he stood next to Brian people tended to think that of him anyways. He desperately wanted John to think he was smart and strong and hopefully capable.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Classic Roger, rushing the night away to get to what should always be the good part. He knew that if John said no he'd more then respect that wish, and take him back over to where Brian and Freddie were still awkwardly flirting. It was soothing to his nerves that John giggled at the line anyways. Like the disaster with the women hadn't even happened.

"But Mr. Taylor what will you think of me in the morning?" John sassed, with a teasing hand trailing down Roger's chest. Like that pushy girl had not that long ago, but now Roger welcomes the movement. John could openly palm him in the middle of this seedy bar and he'd gladly remember the experience as one of the greatest of his life. He loved that John felt comfortable enough to touch him, and couldn't help but wonder if he would enjoy being touched back.

It was good that their playful mood was back and that those women hadn't actually ruined the night. Nothing like a trusty sassy John to tell him that everything was okay. Roger was flying high at the wandering hand, and nails that scratched cheekily into his skin. Like John was trying to mark him underneath his clothes.

"Don't know sweets, if all goes well might make an honest woman out of you." Roger flirted back heavily, and ate up the blush that appeared on the other's cheeks. He loved that redness.

"Well when you say it like that I think we should go right now." John breathed out, biting his lip to express interest. Roger couldn't agree more, as he tucked in as close as he could to the other man. He liked these moments with John very much. No one in the room mattered besides the two of them. Everyone drunk or high, giving them the allusion of having their own little world.

It was apparent that John had had enough of the flirty foreplay, because he was grabbing onto Roger hand and pulling them towards the exit. The alleyway was as far as they made it before things got to frisky to move. Roger was proud of how horny and desperate his boy was, mostly because he was the same. If he didn't get John's hands on him in an instant, he might die. Not an exaggeration either, he needed John like he needed oxygen to breath.

It was John who took the lead, giving Roger a push into the side of the building. He stepped in close and captured the blond man's mouth, moaning at the taste. John was relentless, pressing kiss after kiss to the blond's lips. Licking inside filthy when he felt good and ready. Roger took the assault with enthusiasm, loving the way John was being so confident.

He pulled back only to nip harshly on Roger lips, liking the way it made them both moan. Roger growled at him as John chose to place a chaste kiss on Roger's neck and then move slightly to breath heavily into his ear. 

"Those ladies wanted you so bad Roger and you still chose me." John traced his teeth along the shell of Roger's ear, he sounded mesmerized. Was it so hard to believe that Roger hadn't had eyes for anyone else since they had met? He didn't need anyone else, just his lovely John.

"Ain't ever gonna want anyone 'sides you." His voice was a bit scratchy with how turned on he was and things came out a bit rushed. John took his declaration in stride, smiling at him with crinkled, happy eyes. 

"I liked that we joked around about me being a woman tonight. As long as you don't think me weird for it." John's panting was loud and desperate. Roger held him against his body, hissing at the teasing of his ear. John was relentless and already erect against Roger's thigh. "It makes my panties wet." 

Roger nearly came prematurely in his pants hearing those words come out of John's mouth. He can barely believe that his innocent John would be able to say such a thing. This was the man who had just been to nervous to speak in front of some pushy women. "Fuck, you can't just say thing like that to me doll. I'm trying to be gentle with you."

They were kissing again, sloppy and slow. Roger could feel John shivering from the cold air and everything was just so real. The weren't even drunk, they didn't need to be. "I don't want gentle, I want you in all your glory."

"You deserve to be treasured Johnny boy." Roger argued, a bit jokingly. He was willing to give John whatever he wanted, but wanted John to be sure about this first.

"Actually, I believe that I deserve to get whatever I want. And I want you." John said with a pout, grabbing hold of Roger's hand and placing it on his own ass. Roger was powerless to do anything but grip tightly, loving the way the covered flesh squished beneath his fingers.

Roger groaned at the sass that he already loved so much and kissed John again, peeling the other back from his body. He gave up pretending to be sweet, and was glad that John seemed to want him for all he was.

"Well then, no more time to waste love. My bed awaits us. I can't wait to see how well you shake that body on my dick. I'll have you dancing for me all night long." His voice was a growl from how turned on he was and his hands were merciless with there wandering. Roger pinched a nipple through John shirt just to hear him cry out.

"Good." Was John's cheeky reply through flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Yes, they were made for each other.


End file.
